


Save me and I’ll save you back

by winterscaptsam



Series: Sambucky AU [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, alternative universe, sambucky au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterscaptsam/pseuds/winterscaptsam
Summary: Sambucky AU.Sam Wilson is an undercover agent who gets put on a bodyguard case after the Prince of Romania, Bucky Barnes is sent death threats. Will he be able to get through life in Romania when an alluring Prince is by his side?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Kudos and recognition to @wilsonsbxrnes on tumblr for this fic idea)
> 
> \- mentions of death  
> \- slight mentions of homophobia  
> \- fair amount of angst and fluff  
> \- Sambucky AU  
> \- gradually falling in love

He’s the best agent in town, keeps a low profile but always gets the job done to a certain degree of excellence.

 

_ “Hope you don’t have a wife and kids, Mr. Wilson,” his boss asks as he’s sat behind his desk watching as Sam stands tall and firm, arms crossed.  _

 

_ “No, sir.”  _

 

_ “Good,” he nods and gets up to give Sam a file. “Because you’re going on a vacation.”  _

 

_ And he leaves his office, Sam stands there alone. File in his hands, he opens it up and starts reading. _

 

Sam remembers how simple, how free of danger and uncomplicated his life was before he opened that file. Before he accepted that case and his life changed forever.

 

“Flight 259, from California, Americato Bucharest, Romania has now landed .”  The lady’s voice on the speaker of the plane repeats itself, loud and clear waking Sam up from his slumber. 

 

He gets up, takes his baggage from the luggage carrier over him and proceeds to the nearest exit. Smiling a goodbye at the air hostess by the door, he leaves the plane and is greeted by the sun shining on his skin, fresh breeze of Romania brushing against him. He takes a breath, keeps walking until he’s in the pick up area. 

 

“Mr. Wilson! Sam? Over here, I’m over here!” An old man dressed up in a suit, perfectly resembling Alfred Pennyworth shouts out over to him, waving his hand in his direction.

 

“Mr. Clarence, am I correct?” Sam asks, greeting him with a smile and taking his hand out to shake his.

 

“Arthur is just fine,”

 

Sam nods and smiles back at him, allows Arthur to take his luggage and put it in the trunk of the black SUV. They get in the car, Sam in the back seat, memorising all the car details as Arthur sits up in front and starts driving in the narrow roads. 

 

“How long are you planning on staying with us, Mr. Wilson?”

 

“Sam,” he corrects him, “Not long...it should be quick and easy”

 

Arthur nods, looks up at the rear view mirror to see Sam staring outside the window, admiring the city views. He smiles a little, “Stay a bit longer, get up to some sight seeing” 

 

Sam chuckles to himself, “There’d be no time for that.” 

 

“I’ll make up a list of all the places you might want to visit Mr. Wilson, just in case.” 

 

Sam looks away from the window and up to the mirror to see Arthur looking at his reflection through it, “Thank you, Arthur.” 

 

In just twenty minutes they arrived in front of a mansion. Big and bold, covered by a row of black gates, Arthur scanned his card as the gates opened to show a water filled fountain with roses decorated around it as the mansion, shining and a spotless colour of white with the smallest details of roses scattered in its edges. 

 

This is how the Royal Castle looked like, better than pictures made it out to be for sure. He steps out the car, walks his way up to the front door to see an elder man open it before he could knock. 

 

“Sam Wilson?” The man asks, voice cold and stern.

 

Sam nods, “Yes, Sir” 

 

“Come in, I’m Mr. Barnes, father of Bucky-“

 

“Mr Barnes as in King-king of Romania?” Sam was professional but when caught off guard by some one he’s heard about on the news too many times...he can be just a bit unprofessional. 

 

The man smiles a little, “No need for formalities. You may call me Mr. Barnes.” 

 

Mr. Barnes is still a formality , Sam wanted to say but stopped himself because this is the king of Romania he’s speaking too after all. 

 

“I hear you’re the top in your prescient, we did ask for the best there is.” He says as he gestured with his hands to an office along the hallway and they started walking towards it.

 

Sam nods in reply, “I’ve had my fair share of experience,”

 

“No need to be modest, Sam. Now tell me, what do you know about what we need you for?” The man asks, opening the door to his office.

 

“Not much, Sir. I was told I’d be briefed properly when I arrived. All I do know is that your son has received some extreme...death threats,” Sam swallows a bit. Almost unable to say the last two words.

 

The king sits down, Sam sits on a leathered chair behind the desk facing him and waits for him to start speaking,

 

“Not just threats. One of our guards was killed last month and we have reason to believe that they are going after my son next. Your job, Mr Wilson, is to look out and protect him at all costs, to be his bodyguard but also detective as you help us find out who wants to kill my son.” 

 

Sam nods, “I’ll do my best.”

 

“You have to.” He says, a moments silence before he carries on. “Arthur will show you to your room, treat this castle as yours. My son will be back tomorrow morning,” 

 

“Where is he?” Sam asks, arching an eyebrow up.

 

The king sighs, looks at the window and then back at Sam, “I never know. But I know he will be back.”

 

Sam nods a little, thanks the king and leaves the office. Arthur takes him up to his room as he unpacks, it’s quite big. A king sized bed, soft and comfortable with a walk in wardrobe and walk in bathroom installed in as well. Everything either gold or white, the flag of Romania in the corner of each room. 

 

Sam gets undressed to his boxers, jumps into bed and drifts off to sleep. Tomorrow morning he’ll be up and ready to meet the Prince of Romania. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There isn’t really an update schedule to this. I’ll just update whenever I write the chapters. Enjoy x

Sam woke up to the sun shining through the white blinds, reflecting onto the window as the light hit his bed. The hotness touching his skin, he reaches over to his phone to see the time read 10AM.

 

“Time to meet the prince,” he mutters to himself as he gets up and gets himself ready and dressed. 

 

Just as he opens the door, he’s startled when he sees a young pair of blue eyes staring back at him. He stands up straight, takes his hand out and introduces himself. 

 

“Sam Wilson, you are?” He nods at him while shaking his head,

 

“The guy you’ll be babysitting” the man winks back at him, blue eyes glistening in the sun, sparkly white teeth smirking up at him. 

 

“As in Bucky Barnes-“

 

“Prince of Romania, son of Timothy and Dorothy Barnes, blah blah blah. All that jazzer. Yes, I’m that Bucky,” His voice interrupts Sam before he could fan out on him. 

 

He doesn’t, he just puts his hands in his pockets and follows Bucky down the corridor, “You don’t sound so enthusiastic about your titles, Mr. Barnes” 

 

Bucky gives off a small sarcastic laugh, “trust me, it’s not all that. And, it’s just Bucky. I’m not my father.” 

 

Sam nods, changing the conversation quickly. “Can you tell me anything about the threats you’ve been receiving?” 

 

Bucky shrugs, as they walk into the dining room as if trying to avoid the topic. 

 

Breakfast already set up on the table as his father sits at the end and interrupts their conversation. 

 

“Nice of you to finally join us, James.” He looks at Sam, “Good morning, Sam.” 

 

“Morning, Mr. Barnes.” He nods back at him, sitting at the other side of the table. 

 

Bucky goes to the kitchen, pours himself a bowl of cereal and walks out, past the dining room and heading towards the door before he hears his fathers voice, cold and loud, 

 

“In this house we eat at the table. Sit down, James.” 

 

Tension arises in the air, Sam senses the strained relationship between father and son. Bucky sighs but does as he’s instructed and goes to sit down next to Sam at the table. Poking his spoon into the bowl, avoiding eye contact with both of them through out the whole of breakfast.

 

-.-

 

Sam’s sat on a cushioned seat in Bucky’s room. Reading all the letters addressed to Bucky, some fan mail and some trolls. 

 

“Where’s the threats?” Sam asks, breaking the silence as Bucky’s laying on his bed. 

 

Bucky shrugs, “Dunno. Dad has ‘em locked away somewhere.” 

 

Sam turned his chair around to face Bucky, only for his eyes to stare at his state a little too long. In nothing but shorts and a white vest, his toned muscles shown bare and in its raw form, his brown hair shining in the sunlight beaming through the windows. He’s good looking, Sam can’t deny that. He’s really really-

 

“So what is your job anyway?” Bucky interrupts Sam’s train of thoughts as Sam snaps out of his gaze and looks back to Bucky’s eyes. 

 

“Bodyguard.” 

 

“No, no. Before all of that, what were you doing?” He asks, slight interest in his voice. 

 

Sam shrugs, turns his chair back around and puts his focus on the letters in front of him. “Nothing important,” he mutters back. 

 

Buck could feel the tenseness in Sam’s voice. He can sense that he’s lying but doesn’t push it. Instead gets out of bed, hovers behind Sam as he reads the letters, his body pressed up behind Sam. Both their coldness turned warm from being so close, Bucky could smell the fresh scent of cologne off of him, almost hypnotized by his sweet smell. 

 

Sam coughs, cleaning the slight tension between them. Gets up from his chair and faces Bucky, making sure to stand inches away from him so there’s a space between them. 

 

“What do you do in a day? Who’d you surround yourself with? Friends, family, strangers you know?” 

 

Bucky sighs and slumps back into bed, “Seriously. An interrogation first day on the job?” 

 

Sam arches up an eyebrow, “Yes, because I’m here to do my job. Get talking,” 

 

“Uh...”Bucky starts as Sam grabs a notebook and pen, ready to start scribbling down some names.

 

“Full names and address if you know it,”

 

“Fuckin’ hell can’t we go out clubbing or something?” 

 

“Names, Bucky.” 

 

Bucky rolls his eyes but starts listing names anyway,

 

First being Janice Levi, his fathers assistant and her son, Christopher Levi. 

 

“You know this Christopher?” Sam asks, scribbling his name down as he looks back up at Bucky.

 

“Sorta,” he shrugs.

 

“Go on,”

 

Bucky smirks a little, “we fooled around a couple of times,”

 

“Fooled around?” Sam arches his eyebrow up at Bucky.

 

“Yeah...foolin’ around.” 

 

“I’m gonna need more than that, anything and everything you know about him, I need to know about him too” 

 

“We was messin’ with each other...Dad caught us in his study one day and boom, Christopher never allowed to step into the house again.” 

 

A tang of jealousy hits Sam, unsure why. He feels his heart sink a little, he brushes it off quickly and carries on, “Anyone else?” 

 

“Don’t really talk to anyone. If I do, I forget them the next day,” Bucky smirks as he says the last words. 

 

‘ Suspect 1’

 

Sam underlines in his notebook over Christopher’s name. 

 

And so the case begins. 

 

-.-

 

“About 300 to 400 people, not too big a party. Call it a charity ball, if you will.” The Kings voice says as he leads Sam down the corridor and out the castle doors.

 

“Need me to do anything specific?” Sam asks, hands in his pocket suit. Looking quite formal and smart, already dressed up for the ball.

 

“Just stay with Bucky, scope out any suspects if you have too but preferably incognito,” 

 

Sam nods in agreement, opening the door to be greeted by a glamorous black limo and Arthur smiling at him as he gestures the car door open for him. 

 

“Looking quite sharp today, Mr. Wilson.” Arthur mutters as Sam enters the limo and returns a compliment back,

 

“Could say the same for you, Arthur”

 

Entering the limo his eyes land on Bucky whose sat on the seat opposite him, black tuxedo and sunglasses, silver flask in hand. The smell of cologne whipping off of him, he tries to hide how flustered he was, how fast his heart was beating just at the sight of Bucky.

 

“You look like the men in black,” Sam nods at him, as if trying to find his blue iris eyes through his black colored sunglasses.

 

“Really? I was tryna go for a Agent J kind of look,” Bucky smirks a little,

 

“More Agent K,” Sam shrugs,

 

“At least let a boy dream a little,” 

 

Both stiff a small laugh as Bucky praises himself for wearing sunglasses that day as he’s sure Sam would’ve noticed the amount of times Bucky was unable to take his eyes off of him. He straightened himself up, trying to shrug the thought of Sam’s good looks out of his brain. (unsuccessful in the matter however)

 

Bucky’s had a fair share of bodyguards since he was a boy, he’s learned the tips and tricks to get his way around, to avoid them. Normally pulling pranks on them and getting up to no good until they’d get fired and he’d get a new one. But not with Sam, there was a different type of...he didn’t mind Sam staying a bit longer is what he really thinks, what he really wants.

 

It was big, stained glass windows with chandeliers that hung ever so delicately, tissues made to look like ducks, white plates with gold details and silver cutlery. Butlers in every corner you look, a room full of chattering men and women, the Romanian flag placed right in the middle, as if shouting loud and proud. A small part of Sam felt a sense of social anxiety hit him, he hasn’t been in a room full of strangers since-

 

“You okay?” Bucky asks, patting Sam’s back softly,

 

“Should be asking you that,” his voice soft, replies.

 

Bucky just shrugs, “Look alive, Sam. Look alive,” his voice whispers as he pats Sam’s back once too many times. 

 

Sam wonders how his touch would feel if the fabric wasn’t separating their skin, if his touch would be as warm as his smile and the meanings behind it. He shrugs the thought out of him and turns to Bucky, 

 

“What do you even do in these things?” He asks,

 

“Talk to a bunch of rich twats, get drunk until it doesn’t have an affect and then call it night,” his voice says mockingly as he takes two glass cups off the table and hands one to Sam.

 

“Cheers,” Bucky winks at him. 

 

“Cheers,” he replies as he clinks his champagne glass with Bucky’s. 

 

Sam could feel his heart fluttering at the wink, tries to ignore the feeling but can’t help but stare at the Prince a little longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Hungover. 

 

Too many drinks and not much working is what last nights charity ball led too. Getting drunk in Romania was not on Sam’s bucket list but after yesterday night, it’s the top of the list.

 

Three pounding knocks to his head, Sam can’t imagine a headache this bad as he’s laid on his bed, suit half on and half off. It takes him a minute to realise the knocks aren’t his headache but are coming from the door. 

 

“Leave me alone,” he groans out, stretching one leg out of his bed as his blurry eyesight can just make about see Bucky entering the room,

 

“That’s no way to speak to your Prince,” he’s not serious, he said it too mockingly to be serious. He jumps next to Sam on the bed while Sam rubs his eyes and sits up,

 

“What?”

 

“I need my bodyguard, so be my bodyguard.” Bucky’s voice, full of energy as his lips form a smirk after each sentence.

 

“How-? Why aren’t you hungover?” Sam asks, completely ignoring the direction the conversation was supposed to go.

 

Bucky shrugs, “Dunno. Doesn’t really have an affect on me anymore,”

 

“That’s something an alcoholic would say,”

 

“You sound like my father,”

 

“So, I sound like a king?” Now it’s Sam’s turn to form a smirk, arching his eyebrows up as if he had just received a compliment.

 

Bucky just shakes his head, “Get up. We got a busy day ahead of us!” 

 

And he jumps off of Sam’s bed. Closing the door behind him with a bang, on propose of course. Just to annoy Sam a bit more. 

 

-.-

 

Paparazzi everywhere, flashing pictures of the handsome young Prince of Romania. All the tabloids trying to get the hot new gossip. Sam, walks out the limo first, sunglasses on and gun hid at the back of his trousers. He walks tall and heavily in front of Bucky, pushing paparazzi around him as they walk to the Royal Castle gates in front of them. 

 

Bucky ducks his head, uses his hands as a shield from the flashing cameras as the paparazzi bombard him with questions,

 

“Can you tell us how the royal family are coping after the death of the beloved Queen Dorothy Barnes?” 

 

“Are the rumors true that you and Christopher Levi had a summer fling?”

 

Sam can sense the annoyance of Bucky, he pushes him forward as he covers his face from the cameras and interrupts the reporters questions,

 

“Right, I think that’s enough questions for today.” 

 

The run into the castle and Sam hears a loud sigh from Bucky as he closes the door, 

 

“Fucking hell, summer fling? Feel like I’m back in high school.”

 

“Thought you said your Dad caught you. How’d they find out?” Sam asks,

 

Bucky just shrugs, “Everyone always seems to finds out what’s going on inside this house”

 

Sam nods, he wants to ask about Queen Dorothy, Bucky’s late mother. He wants to ask how she died and when, but decided against it. Let the day pass through without asking him any questions.

 

-.-

 

Rummaging through his room, Sam is unable to find his notebook. His notebook full of suspects and leads on the threatening letters, tossing his clothes everywhere and flipping his bed upside down as he searches every corner in the room. 

 

He hears a knock on the door, Bucky enters after the second knock and leans against the door frame.

 

“What ya doing?” He asks casually as he watches Sam mess his room up in a panic.

 

“Looking for my notebook,” his voice stressed and out of breath.

 

“Cool...” 

 

“Well then, could you stop standing there looking all pretty and help me?” 

 

“You think I’m pretty?” Bucky cracks a smirk at him, slightly raising an eyebrow.

 

“No! Yes- What? Just help me look for my-“

 

Bucky takes the notebook out of his pockets as he flashes it in front of Sam’s gaze. “Notebook?” He carries on for him,

 

Sam rolls his eyes and grabs it out of Bucky’s hands. “What were you doing with my stuff?” 

 

“Technically, you’re my bodyguard. So whatever is yours, is mine” Bucky perks up a cheeky smile at him.

 

Sam just squints his eyes, “not sure that’s how it works”

 

“Well, I’m the prince-“

 

“Soon to be King.” 

 

Bucky hears his fathers voice behind him, approaching him gently as he tries to stiff in a cough. He places a gentle hand on Bucky’s shoulder. 

 

“What?” Bucky furrows his eyebrows in confusion as he turns to face his father,

 

“Let’s go speak in my study.”

 

“No.” Bucky shakes his head almost immediately,

 

“Ja-“

 

“No. What did you just say to me?” The only way for the Prince to become king is if the king himself passes or steps down. There was no way that his father was stepping down from his role. He’d never.

 

“My time is up, James. Yours has just begun,” his fathers voice low and soft, a tone he’s not so used to hearing from him.

 

Bucky shakes his head in denial as he shrugs away from his fathers touch and disappears down the corridor. 

 

The king just turns to face Sam, his face in utter confusion and slight discomfort. He’s unable to form any words, he doesn’t even know what to say after witnessing a conversation like that.

 

“Cancer. I’ve known for a long time now...” the kings voice low, almost a whisper.

 

“I’m sorry,” is all Sam can manage to blurt out.

 

“Don’t be. Now it’s time for James’ turn to rule Romania,” 

 

And if Sam had ever thought of something unable to happen between him and Bucky because he is a prince, his dreams are certainly shattered as now he’s to be King of Romania.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Sam has been a bodyguard before, countless of times for different people. Some needed it and some just used it so they could look more important than they actually were. Whichever the case, most of them were always cocky and selfish. 

 

Never hearing a ‘please’ or ‘thank you’ usher from their lips, he expected the same when he found out he’d be working for the Prince. To his pleasant surprise Bucky wasn’t anything like that, he was kind, he treated everyone with equal respect and didn’t act the cocky Prince everyone pictured him to be. 

 

Second week on the job and Sam found himself talking to Bucky as if he was just another friend from home, it didn’t feel like a case. It never really did, they were comfortable enough with each other that it was whatever they made it out to be. 

 

“You know the shift, James. Take a couple of pictures, sign a bit of things. Don’t answer any of the questions, not if you don’t want too and then just come straight back.”The King said as he peeped his head through the limo window. 

 

Sam and Bucky sat opposite each other, both in smart suits as Bucky just nodded at his father and the car drove off. 

 

When you’re a royal, you have to make public appearances. Keep your appeal up, show that whatever they see on the outside is on the inside too. Just a couple of smiles and statements should be enough to feed the public. 

 

“Ready?” Sam asks, hand on the handle of the door, ready to open it up to screaming girls and flashing cameras. 

 

“I should be asking you that, I’ve done this before.” Bucky cracks a smirk at Sam. 

 

“I’m ready as long as you are,” 

 

Bucky lets out a warm smile, something about Sam’s comment made his heart flutter. It was just the nerves, he told himself but that wasn’t it. He knew it wasn’t. 

 

Opening up the door, Sam walking out first and Bucky behind him, bombarded by the public screaming out the princes name and begging for an autograph, a whole row of paparazzi pushing each other to get the perfect shot of the prince. 

 

Bucky smiled, walked to the public, smiled and signed autographs for each of the papers he was able to set a hand to. Sam walked with him, controlling and backing off anyone who got too close. 

 

Watching intensely as he saw how Bucky kindly interacted with everyone. How he smiled and made conversations with screaming fans, how he was polite and signed every autograph he possibly could, treating all of them with a kindness that was rare to find in someone with such a powerful name and family. 

 

He waved goodbye to them as they made a circle round and back to the limo. Bucky was smiling the whole time, didn’t even get aggregated with the paparazzi’s evasive questions. 

 

-.-

 

Finally reaching back to the Castles as they were bombarded with people all day long, Sam retired to his room. 

 

Setting up the lukewarm water and stepping in, letting it drop onto his bare body and his muscles relaxed to the touch. His head leaning against the shower walls, the water drips onto his skin, his eyes closed, the darkness flashing him to memories of the past.

 

_“Time of death, 5:32AM”_

 

He tenses up how to hot the water becomes,

 

_“She died. Alone, cold and scared because you weren’t there!”_

 

The hot water reminds him of his stinging tears.

 

_“I don’t want to ever see your face again.”_

 

The memories tag at him, the suffocation of the hot water making it harder for him to breathe. Inhaling the steam and unable to stand up straight, he reaches out his hand for a towel. Wrapping it around his waist as he trips out of the bathroom and into his room. 

 

Collapsing into his bed, clutching his hands to his heart as if that could steady the beating. Whispering to himself to calm down just so he could catch his breath. He hears a knock to his door, once and then twice. 

 

“It’s Bucky.” 

 

Sam hears his voice calling out, its soft and warm to the ear. Just the sound of Bucky’s steadiness calms him just a little.

 

“It’s open,” Sam’s voice manages to call back, slightly out of breath.

 

Bucky walks in, blue eyes hypnotized by Sam’s state. Just sitting there, white towel wrapped tightly around his waist, shirtless as water dripped over his toned muscles.

 

Bucky swallows, takes a second to stiffen himself up as if trying to show he wasn’t mentally drooling over Sam, 

 

“You okay?” Bucky asks, realizing howshaken up Sam looked.

 

Sam nods, looks into the worry he found in Bucky’s eyes and nods again and again before his head falls in fear, in shame and in fright. He shakes his head slightly, he isn’t okay. 

 

Bucky sits right beside him, he wants to hold him in comfort but decides against it. It’s too soon for a connection that close and intimate.

 

A stinging hot tear drops off of Sam’s cheeks. Almost camouflaging with the shower water but Bucky noticed it. He couldn’t he? Recently he had been noticing every small detail about Sam. 

 

Bucky wants to ask if he’s okay but what a stupid question that would be, 

 

“You can tell me,” he decides on instead, he wants Sam to know that it doesn’t matter if he has a title or not. He’s ready to listen and help to whatever it is Sam needs. 

 

He is his bodyguard after all, at least that’s what Bucky tells himself. Bodyguard and nothing more, but his heart can’t help but flutter at the sight of Sam, his eyes can’t help but melt as he watches his sadness cover him.

 

“It was so long ago...” Sam’s voice manages to croak out. 

 

Bucky nods silently, instructing him to carry on. 

 

“I was supposed to protect her,” Sam could feel the ray of tears falling from his iris brown eyes, “...she asked to be alone, I should’ve just fucking went with her.” 

 

Sam’s voice full of sadness but with a hint of anger Bucky can’t miss. 

 

“What happened?” He asks, his voice almost a whisper as if too scared to really ask. 

 

“She has her whole life ahead of her, books on the way to being published, she’d just been proposed too. She was so... happy...And I couldn’t save her.” 

 

Bucky’s heart tugs in his chest, without thinking he leans his hand towards Sam’s bare shoulders. Squeezing softly in comfort, 

 

“It was my job to stay with her- at all times. But she asked, she really asked to be alone. I was warm and comfortable at home and she- it-“ Sam unable to his words, just choking up at the memory.

 

“It’s okay,” Bucky reassures him, his voice the same softness that calmed Sam.

 

“It was a hit and run...if I just stayed with her, if I just did my fucking job-“

 

“I’m sorry, Sam. I really am but don’t blame yourself for something that wasn’t your fault, it was out of your control” 

 

Sam’s words sink in his throat, unable to say anything more but a simple “thank you,”Bucky pats Sam’s shoulders, fingers remembering the feel of his wet toned skin, aching for more the second he let go.

 

“Dinners on the table,” Bucky nods at him softly before he heads for the door, just as he’s about to leave he peaks his head through one more time, 

 

“I’m here...” He sees the look of sadness in Sam’s eyes, takes a gulp before being able to carry on, “...if you want to talk” 

 

Sam nods, gives off a warm smile. He hadn’t told anyone of the accident since it happened and now he’s told Bucky. Still unsure why, why he’d just allow himself to unravel his words to Bucky. His mind overflows with thoughts but his skin remembers the warmth of his touch.


End file.
